Ice Queen
by BLACKxDOVE
Summary: The curse is broken and everyone returns to FTL; all isn't well when Emma is captured by the Evil Queen. As Regina's search for her son leads to chaos and death an all out war ensues. Locked away in the Queen's tower Emma's spirit begins to die but there is one thing that she can do to save herself, her family and her Kingdom: melt Regina's icy heart and then stop it from beating.
1. Part One

**Part One:  
**_Hunting the Swan_

* * *

Panting breaths and frantic footfalls pound through the Enchanted Forest like shocks of lightning as the Savior tears through the trees as quickly as she can. The leaves are thick and form a canopy of darkness throughout the wooded area; the moon presses persistently against the small breaks between foliage—the light slithering in diligently enough to form several tiny strips of an ominous glow. As the trees grow closer together and larger in height all light evades the forest and Emma nearly cries out in desperation, but she continues on even as her body is plagued with fatigue. Her heart beats in unsteady murmurs as her lungs burn and scream in agony, and yet the blonde still never stops—she _can't_ stop. The fear and worry that course through her veins pull her onward as she scrambles over fallen branches and tangled roots. But the Savior's speed quickly falters as the terrain grows gruesome; mud stained black with blood, while trees stand gnarled and choking with smoke.

Collapsing to the ground with exhaustion and an unbearable fit of coughs, Emma clenches her eyes shut as they sting with the putrid smell of death and flames. Placing a hand over her nose and mouth, the blonde sputters and chokes into her palm as she drags herself along the forest floor. After a few moments the blonde's green eyes blink open and she squints through the cloak of smoke that twirls around her and the trees. Removing her hand from her lips, the Savior digs both hands into the dirt as she crawls more quickly, and a sigh of relief flutters in her throat as her fingertips touch the welcoming dampness of grass. As the cold seeps into her bones, Emma scrambles to her feet and takes off in a run. The smoke begins to clear then just as the toes of her boots meet nothing but thin air. Wobbling on the cusp of a cliff the blonde yelps as she leaps backward and nearly falls as her knees begin to quiver. She recovers after a moment, and taking a gasping breath, the Savior hesitantly inches closer to the edge as she peers downward; the sight that consumes her gaze makes her mouth fall open and tears prickle within her eyes.

Below her lays the Kingdom in ruins—everything is black and red with blood and fire. Bodies litter the street alongside the rubble. The bodies of innocent civilians who tried to flee from the Queens wrath—the wrath of a mother scorned. As green eyes drag across licking flames and demolished buildings a whimper tears through Emma's lungs and she tumbles to the ground on her knees. Tears trace her cheeks in an abundance of guilt and despair; she could have done something, she could have saved them, and yet she hadn't. Their lives could have been salvaged by the blonde but she had left them to die due to her own fear—_what kind of Savior was she_? As the thoughts clawed within her skull her eyes grew cloudy and faraway, remembering what had transpired only hours before.

_She had been our riding with her father when the signal of distress had thudded throughout the Kingdom in its shrill, bleak whimpers. Their eyes had met in a combination of worry and terror as their steeds whinnied and snorted in displeasure. Nodding at each other they both dug their heels into their horses' ribs and galloped onward; both racing toward the castle—toward their family. The cool air whipped around her face like a blanket of ice, but she rode on with all the more vigor as her son's face pleaded within her mind. He needed her, and she would be damned if she weren't there for him at every possible opportunity._

_Once there, Emma had leapt from her saddle with the speed and agility of a tigress and onto the cobblestone street. Groaning in frustration as she thrust through the panicking people in the courtyard, she finally found a break in the crowd and ran full force to the stables where she knew her mother and son would be. As the blonde burst through the barn doors Henry skidded into her arms and wrapped his own around her waist tightly; digging his shaking fingers into her spine as if to seek comfort from her skin alone. Feeling the child's trepidation, Emma buried her face within his soft, dark hair and kissed the top of his head as she ran her hands over his back in soothing circles._

"_She's coming…" he whispered into her chest as his small frame shuddered in fear, "…she's coming for me."_

"_No, Henry…" the blonde smiled tearfully as she pulled him away from her so she could look him in the eye, "…she will never take you away from me."_

_Worrying his bottom lip with his teeth the boy forced himself to be strong and nodded in agreement. Emma ruffled his hair with her fingers as she walked past him and towards her mother. Snow stood beside her favored horse and caressed its nose gently, easing the animal into a state of peace. As she felt her daughter approach she cocked her head to the side to look at her; her delicate features were etched in fear. The blonde quickened her step and reached forward, grabbing her mother's hand and pulling her away from the horses and from Henry._

"_I need you to take Henry away…" Emma sighed, gripping the hand within her's tighter, "I need to know that he'll be safe — I need to know that Regina won't be able to find him." Taking a breath she peered into Snow's eyes as she silently shook with sadness, "do you know a place?"_

"_Yes," the brunette nodded, giving her daughter a watery smile, "I have the perfect place."_

"_Then please," Emma begged, unable to stop the tears from falling down her face, "promise me you and he will go there—I need you both to be safe."_

_They spoke in hushed whispers as they formed their plan and after only a few moments everything was settled. Begrudgingly, the blonde tore herself away from the hold she had on Snow and scuffed back over to Henry. The boy was peeking out the door of the stables and as Emma set a gentle hand on his shoulder he jumped in fear. Shaking her head in resentment, the blonde dropped to her knees and held her son's small hands within her own._

"_Henry, we're going to have to be apart for a little while," as the words brushed against his ears Henry began to cry, "it's only for a little while, kid…I promise." As she pressed him into another hug their bodies shook with sobs as they held each other for what could possibly be the last time. "I love you." Emma finally whispered as she stood and raced back out to the courtyard before she lost all of her resolve._

_As she searched the crowd for her father and his guards, the blonde wandered through the quivering people as they tried to figure out how to keep themselves and their families safe. Biting her lip in frustration, Emma swerved through the waves of fleeing civilians as she caught sight of her father. Reaching out for him, he turned to her and pulled her to his side. Just as he opened his mouth to speak a thundering torrent of energy whirled around them as Regina appeared directly in front of them. As her figure flickered to its fullness Emma looked on in awe as shrieks echoed in fear behind her. Narrowing her eyes in displeasure, the blonde looked on at the miraculous change that the dark woman had gone through since the curse had broken. Her black hair was piled atop her head elaborately and her face was dramatically seductive with each sweeping glimmer of finely concocted make up. Taking a breath, Emma couldn't help herself as her gaze ran up the length of leather clad legs and a corseted stomach and bosom. Licking her lips fervently, the blonde balled her hands into fists as her emerald glare met twinkling black orbs._

"_Emma…" the Queen breathed coldly as she took a step closer to her prey, "how very, very good it is to see you."_

"_Right back at you." The Savior dead-panned as her body twitched with fury and attraction._

"_Now that the sentiments are over…" Regina began, shifting her gaze over to Charming in frustration; his outraged expression seemingly coaxed her playfulness, "…why don't you be a dear and fetch _my_son for me?"_

"_In your dreams, _your Majesty_." Emma spit as her hand reached over towards her father's sword._

"_It seems you haven't lost your rude disposition," the brunette tut as she frowned in mock disappointment, "and I was genuinely hoping we wouldn't have to do this the hard way."_

_Just as the Queen raised her arm, the blonde pulled her father's sword from his scabbard and took a leaping step forward as she swung it viciously. A menacing laugh reverberated throughout the courtyard as Regina disappeared within a puff of dark purple smoke. As the weapon swung through the colorful fog without hitting anything other than air, Emma screamed in indignation as she threw the sword to the ground. Cursing beneath her breath the blonde kicked at a clump of dirt as her father rested a firm hand on her shoulder, and that was when it hit her—Henry. Widening her eyes in fear Emma turned to her father and gripped his shoulder's roughly._

"_Henry…" she breathed raggedly, "he's close, I need to find him!"_

"_Go…" Charming reassured her as he knelt down to pick up his sword, "…my men and I can deal with the problems here. But you need to be with your son."_

_Before her father had finished his sentence the blonde was running back into the forest, her legs carrying her at a remarkable speed. She would find Henry and her mother before Regina did, she _would_, Emma promised herself—even if it killed her._

As the blonde's eyes focus back into the present she can't help but scream inside of herself; not only did she turn away from her people—who needed her—she had also failed in finding her son and her mother. The failure that swells within her stomach burns her and Emma feels another wealth of tears fall from her eyes. Shaking her head, the Savior pulls herself into a standing position intent on continuing her never-ending search for two of the most important people in her life. As she stands, the blonde's body cracks and groans with exhaustion and she nearly cries out in pain, but she bites her tongue and merely carries on. But, Emma doesn't make it far when she feels the familiar crackle of energy vibrate throughout the ground. Stiffening, the Savior perks up her ears as she listens closely to the noises that whisper throughout the trees. The only sound the blonde is able to hear is the distant rustling of leaves tumbling through the wind; her nerves are as sharp as daggers and they pierce through her jaggedly—unable to sate the edge that ripples through her.

Rubbing a hand over her face roughly, Emma goes to take a step but is suddenly thrust backward by vicious fingers pulling at her hair and a firm arm locking around her waist. Struggling against her captor, the Savior kicks and thrusts against the soft form behind her but her pursuer has far greater strength, and the fight dwindles from her body as if stolen. A maniacal laugh rumbles against the blonde's ear and she shivers as she realizes who has a hold on her. Trying to muster the adrenaline to break free, Emma finds that her limbs are nearly limp and she screams in frustration as the hands upon her grow more powerful. As she slumps against the captor unintentionally the Savior feels her heart beat fervently as the fingers in her hair brush the golden strands to one side. Within seconds a devious tongue licks up the length of her throat to her ear where sharp teeth bite roughly at the lobe. Shaking and breathless the blonde can't help but feel a familiar warmth seep into her stomach as a hot, moist breath tickles against her eardrum.

"My son…" the Queen whispers seductively in her dark, rich tone, "…where is he?"

"He is _my_ son!" Emma sneers, jerking away from the woman to the best of her ability, "and I wouldn't tell you regardless."

"Oh, please," Regina scoffs as she nips against tender skin suggestively, "I have pulled greater secrets from stronger lips than yours—I can surely twist you to do as I ask."

"No!"

"No?" The dark woman laughs before sucking on the Savior's pulse point roughly, scraping her teeth over the sensitized flesh. "you have one last chance to provide me with the information about my son, and if you don't…" biting down hard enough to draw blood, Regina's voice lowers and become sinister as she finishes, "…I will have to use force, and you wouldn't enjoy that, dear."

Releasing her hold on the blonde, dark eyes watch in rapt attention as the energy resettles itself back into the lithe frame. Once Emma feels her strength infiltrate through her veins and pound into her muscles she takes off in a run. No matter how far she gets the Savior can still feel the brunette all over her body; her voice scratching inside her brain like a demon and her fingers on her skin as hot as fire. As she darts through the trees the blonde can feel the dark eyes constantly strike against her back like a whip, and Regina smirks devilishly as she cracks her neck from side to side.

"Force it is."

With a graceful flick of her wrist the dark Queen's body thrums with power as magic drips vehemently from her extended fingertips. A sadistic laugh bubbles inside of the brunette's throat to crackle into the night—crashing like a clap of thunder—as her dark eyes sparkle with the control she wields. Emma's boots skid to a halt by an unknown force, and she bites down on her lip as she feels herself thrust up in the air and viciously thrown into a tree. The sickening crack of skull colliding against bark makes Regina's stomach coil in delicious desire; her eyelashes flutter as she snakes out her tongue and moistens her lips nearly tasting the blood that rushes down the blonde's temple.

Held prisoner against the tree trunk, Emma's head rolls limply as she tries to refocus her gaze; green eyes suddenly sharpening and taking in the dark woman who moves towards her. The Queen's steps are calculating and predatory as she stalks across the short distance between her and her prize; the heels of her boots crunch along the dead leaves and dirt as if her very presence makes the forest droop and die.

"Perhaps this will teach you not to question my power in this realm…" The brunette proclaims viciously, but her voice softens as she reaches out a gentle hand and brushes her knuckles against the Savior's cheek. "Oh, how I've waited for this moment…"

"Fuck you!" Emma spits as she yanks her face away from the dark woman's icy touch.

"My, my…" Regina tuts as her eyes flash in amusement, "…such strong language for someone so _weak_."

"You'll never find him!" The blonde grounds out between gritted teeth. "You won't!"

The time for playful spite is over as the Queen's smirk contorts into a sneer; her white teeth bared and flashing in the moonlight. Sliding her fingers down the Savior's cheek once more she grips the small chin in her hand roughly, snapping the woman's face toward her so their eyes meet. As if like a quickly tightening rope the tension between them becomes palpable as black and emerald glare at one another in challenge. Emma puffs her chest out instinctively as nails cut into her skin with vigor.

"Mark my words, _Princess_," the brunette seethes, spouting out the title as if it were poisonous, "I _will_ find him."

"I won't let you!" The blonde shouts, pulling against her invisible bonds for emphasis.

"You truly are as dense as your mother, aren't you?" Regina laughs, rolling her dark eyes. "What part of "_being captured_" don't you understand?"

"You'll never win, Regina…" The Savior announces as she shakes her head, "…_never_."

"Oh, I will win…and Henry will be _mine_." Pressing her face closer to Emma's the Queen lets their noises touch and their heated breaths mingle. "But, for now, I will be satisfied with a token for my commitment."

Shivering unwillingly, the blonde lets her body get tangled up against the dark woman's; their chests pressed together tightly as they rise and fall in unison. Unable to take her eyes away from the luminous face that touches her own, Emma merely watches as a swath of emotion runs across the countenance, trying to read it accordingly. But Regina hides her thoughts well, and the Savior merely grinds her fingers into fists as a wealth of fear and curiosity pool within her stomach.

"A token?"

"Yes, dear…" the Queen purrs as she relinquishes her hold on the blonde's face and let's a fingertip trace along a thin neck. "…you."

As the whisper breaks from full lips and caresses Emma's cheek the gentle touch becomes villainous as the brunette wraps her fingers around the throat tightly. The blonde sputters for air as the digits dig deeper against her gullet. As her mind begins to ebb and flow with a haze, the Savior's green eyes widen in terror as a hot mouth covers her own; sharp teeth tearing at her lips while a daggered tongue conquers her mouth—the kiss screaming: _you are mine_!

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I have absolutely no idea where this story came from, but from the moment I began thinking about it I fell in love with the idea. Now, this story is going to get much, much more dark so I hope that all of you who are interested in reading this piece won't mind, if you do I apologize. I think I write best when it comes to dark subject matter, I can just grasp onto it far better than a piece of comedic fluff. So, if it sucks, or if you love it let me know by REVIEWING!**


	2. Part Two

**Part Two:  
**_The Claiming of a Princess_

* * *

A pounding ache exploded behind green eyes as they flashed open; the pupils narrowing as darkness consumed them. Moaning in agony, the blonde scrambled to her feet but quickly regretted it as her mind began to spin; swaying back and forth on bruised legs, Emma felt her stomach twist and coil with bile. As the putrid substance raced up her throat the blonde fell to her knees as the contents of her stomach spilled from her. Shaking and sputtering, Emma clutched at the dirt beneath her fingers as her body heaved with pain and sickness. After several moments, the blonde finally found herself calming, and as she whimpered into her chest she wiped the bile from her lips with the back of quivering hands. Blinking back the hot tears that cut at her retinas like fiery blades, Emma slowly lifted herself back into a standing position and noticed a gentle light wafting toward her. Without preamble, the blonde raced forward, nearly tasting the warmth and salvation that the soft glow possessed. But, as Emma's face was coated in the luminous orange light she felt her heart sink within her chest as she acknowledged her imprisonment.

Caged behind sticky and moist stalactites and stalagmites—that resembled the jagged, veracious mouth of a monster—the blonde found herself taking cautious steps backward. As green eyes remained fixed on the flaming torches that lit the narrow passage leading to her cell, Emma took several deep, soothing breaths, trying to remember where she was. And just as her eyes fluttered shut her memory was alive with blood and flames, pain and anger, but most of all, the blonde's mind was filled with deviously sparkling black eyes that glared at her with an unwarranted hunger; full, crimson lips that claimed her flesh and demanded answers of her; powerful fingers that wrapped around her throat in warning; leaving black, bruised fingerprints where they had touched; and a kiss that had been stolen from Emma's lips as she stood panting and breathless. Regina—the Evil Queen; they were all of her. Every other thought that fluttered through her cranium seemed dull and pointless; it was the dangerous, throbbing thoughts of the villainess that consumed her—every small, shaking fragment rattled through the blonde's veins and ricocheted into her heart.

Gasping at the images that blasted inside her head, Emma's eyes shot open and she found herself unable to breathe. Clawing frantically at the invisible noose that clung to her throat, the blonde felt herself reliving the torturous final moments in the forest before she had spiraled, fully submerged, into oblivion. As the force grew stronger, Emma's vision grew blurry and dark—the only thing she could think about…the only thing the blonde could grasp onto were those teasing black eyes and that palpable red smirk. Screaming silently, Emma bit down hard on her bottom lip until she felt teeth sink into tender flesh. Her body was crumbling and falling into puddles of horrific memories and the only thing that seemed to sustain the blonde's perception of the present was the pain she was invoking upon herself.

Finally, as the bitter, metallic taste of blood coated her tongue, Emma felt the strangling hold falter and then completely vanish. Crashing against the make-shift bars of her cell, the blonde took rapid, thick breaths until her lungs ceased aching and let her green eyes roll into the back of her head in relief. As she began to settle herself against the sticky stalactites, Emma's head snapped up at the familiar, haunting sound of rich laughter. When her eyes lifted to the shadows of the passage way, a dark form emerged into the light, and before her features were presented by the torches the blonde already knew who it was: _Regina_.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma croaked, and she winced when she heard the brutal vulnerability in her question.

"I assumed you would know by now, dear," the Queen began as she slithered out of the darkness; "…I am doing this for my son."

"He is _my_ son!" The blonde seethed between blood stained teeth.

"What's yours is mine," Regina breathed as she took the final steps towards her captive; only separated by the thick, dirty bars, "after all…_you_ are mine."

"Never—I will never be yours."

The whispered defiance seemed to go unheard by the brunette as she pressed her face closer to Emma's, drinking in the fear and despair that wafted from her. With a satisfied smile pasted across full crimson lips, Regina lifted a hand and her dark eyes gleamed with power as the blonde flinched away from her touch. Green eyes looked at the Queen with a radiance of hatred and spark of fight, but as slender, cold fingers ghosted across Emma's cheek all of the light seeped away. The blonde gripped onto the slimy bars as the dark woman's hand caressed her softly; the tingles that danced down her spine were traitorous sensations that belied her current imprisonment. Regina seemed to notice that her prisoner was fighting a war within herself, and she felt her heart beat firmly in her chest: she was so much closer to winning than she had intentionally thought.

"My, even when you're a mess…" the brunette sighed as she rubbed her thumb against Emma's bloodied lip, "…you're still quite beautiful."

"I—" the blonde's words died on her lips as she watched the Queen lick the scarlet blood from the tip of her finger—Regina was literally consuming her bit by bit. "I have nothing to say to you…"

"That's no matter," the dark woman purred as she traced a long, black fingernail down Emma's torso and smirked when the blonde shivered beneath her touch, "words are for those who have the freedom to express themselves, and you, my dear, don't."

Gulping away the lump that formed within her throat, Emma's eyes watched as the brunette's hands fluttered down her body to the waistband of her pants. Swallowing the black, studded desire that growled in her stomach, the blonde tried to remain stoic as Regina slid her palm within the tight material. Just as the Queen's knuckles grazed across the thin material of Emma's underwear, the dark woman pulled away at the sound of a hollow, wanting hiss. Smiling at the blonde with vicious teeth and sparkling eyes, the brunette flicked her wrist and the bars between her and Emma disappeared. Stumbling forward on shaking legs, the blonde felt those familiar strong fingers wrap around her wrist tightly, and she nearly gasped at the memory of what those digits could do. But, before she could remain implemented within the thought, Emma was roused by sharp nails digging into her flesh and a jerking motion as she was pulled away.

Within seconds, the blonde's spine was colliding against a dark corner and she seethed in pain as Regina pressed her even deeper into the jagged stone of the wall. Firm hands glided up Emma's arms and she cursed beneath her breath as she found herself shivering when the brunette's fingers braced her wrists above her head. The back of her hands scratched against the biting walls, and the blonde let out a stilted breath as she felt the flesh rip open. Unable to stand the pain, Emma struggled against the dark woman's hold on her, fighting against her captor vigorously until a hot tongue ran along the column of her throat and the blonde instantly settled. Smirking at the new turn of events, the Queen sucked Emma's pulse point into her mouth and savored the feel of the blonde's life dancing beneath tongue.

"Don't," Emma yelled in a strangled cry as forceful fingers tore at her body, "don't—stop."

"Which is it, dear?" Regina taunted in a breathy whisper as one of her hands trailed down the blonde's stomach until she was cupping her fingers against the writhing woman's sex. "Don't, or don't stop?"

"Fuck," Emma cursed as she felt delicious pressure build between her thighs, "Regina—"

"Yes?" The brunette asked coyly around the skin captured in her teeth.

"You won't break me."

The confidence and truth that oozed from the blonde's lips made the Queen falter and she pulled away; dark eyes meeting green in a daring stare-off. Cocking her head to the side, the dark woman stepped back a few inches and let her hands fall away from Emma's body. The blonde let her arms slide back to her sides, but quickly folded them across her chest in defiance. Sighing at the lack of Emma's subordination, Regina pushed away the torrent of desire that bubbled within her stomach and surged forward. Taken aback, the blonde's head smacked against the stone and she cried out as her battered skull cracked against the hard surface; smiling ferociously, the brunette ripped Emma's arms away from her chest. Unable to protect herself further, the blonde merely slumped against the wall and closed her eyes, willing away the disturbing situation she had found herself in. As they clenched tighter, Emma's irises fluttered behind their lids as she felt her shirt tear open, the material sagging away and exposing the pale skin of her chest. Cold fingers raked up her abdomen roughly, and the blonde sucked in a breath as the Queen's hand lifted to her left breast, nails digging into the flesh directly above Emma's heart.

"Do you know how easy it would be…" Regina moaned, as she pressed her fingers deeper into the blonde's chest; the tips sinking within the flesh and caressing the quivering mass of Emma's heart, "…to make you mine?"

"But you won't…" the blonde gasped as she felt the cold palm wrap around the pounding muscle, "…you need me—"

"I don't need anyone!" The brunette ground out loudly as she tightened her grip and watched in mesmerized awe as Emma's eyes grew wide and her body began to convulse.

The sparkle within black eyes began to fade as the blonde grew cold and nearly lifeless—the blank stare within green eyes disconcerted the Queen and she bit her lip in confusion. Narrowing her eyes, the dark woman felt something inside her break as her fingers loosened their hold on the barely beating heart. Growling deeply within her throat, Regina wrenched her hand from Emma's chest and bit back a scream as she turned around and began pacing frantically. The blonde sucked in a breath of stale air as she crumpled to the floor, placing a shaking hand over her quaking organ. But she was unable to fully compose herself from the near-death experience as Emma felt sharp fingers jerk her into a standing position by the golden strands of her hair. Screaming at the pain that suddenly bombarded her, the blonde watched the dark woman with blurry eyes as she swarmed back into Emma's personal space. Anger radiated from every pore of the brunette's olive skin as she sneered at the weak woman pressed beneath her body.

"Why must you make me hurt you?" Regina screamed, her face falling against the blonde's until their foreheads touched, "why can't you just tell me what I want to hear?"

"Because I don't care what happens to me—" Emma groaned, every inch of her body sobbing in agony, "—all I care about is, Henry."

"Fine," the brunette fumed, nudging her captive harder against the wall, "if that's how you truly feel."

Nodding in agreement to the Queen's tart, poisonous words, the blonde stared at her openly and saw the myriad of emotions that danced within the black depths of the dark woman's eyes—she was fighting a never-ending battle within herself; for a moment Emma almost felt sympathy for the woman, but swallowed it deeply as she was cruelly reminded of how retched Regina truly was. Seeing the flash of softness that embraced the blonde's gaze, the Queen grew enraged and she thrust her body backward. Lifting an arm in the air she snapped her fingers; the crackling sound reverberated throughout the small passage and stung Emma's ears. As the noise was slowly absorbed by the walls, two large doors at the end of the hallway were kicked open. Smiling dangerously as her eyes fell upon the approaching guards, Regina twirled towards the men in black armor. They bowed to their Queen as she slithered near them; without words she cocked her head to the side and acknowledged the blonde that stood limply against the dark corner.

Emma's body rippled and coiled with fear as her eyes clung to the dark, hulking forms that surged toward her rapidly. Digging her fingernails into the jagged stone of the wall, the blonde felt herself jerked away from the wall and onto the floor. As her face careened against the mud, Emma whimpered in pain as the two men each grabbed an arm and began dragging her down the passage. Kicking and screaming as they pulled her behind them, the blonde tried to strike against them, but it was to no avail. Crying out, Emma felt as though her skin was being ripped from her bones and she sobbed in agony as they continued without falter. Before the pain fully consumed her, the blonde found the strength to lift her head and her gaze fell upon the dark woman who's sickening smirk made Emma's heart stall in her chest.

"Take her!" Regina called after her guards, as she twisted her shaking hands behind her back; hiding the nerves that ripped through her unwarranted, "she _must_ be punished!"

* * *

**A/N: This part was really hard for me to write, it being quite dark and all. But, I worked really, really strenuously on it so I hope that you all enjoy it. Although I'm sure I've done better, I do hope that you don't mind if this chapter isn't up to par. Anyway, let me know how you feel about the new installment by REVIEWING! :)**


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**  
_Love is madness_

* * *

Greedy black eyes watched in rapture as the Savior was dragged into a large circular room; dried blood coated the stone walls and floor—it smelled of death and suffering. Waving her wrist absently, the Queen slid into the shadows as the wide, wooden door shut and bolted behind her. Peering from the darkness, an enthralled smirk tugged at the brunette's crimson lips as Emma was lifted and bound to the wall by cold, rusting shackles that encased her wrists and ankles. A muffled whimper tripped from the blonde's lips as the guards stepped back and watched her writhe against the blackened stones. Pulling their gazes away from the panicked Savior, the two men turned their heads and looked to their leader, a question clouding their dark eyes; with a nod of her head, Regina signaled for the guards to begin their reign of torture.

Smiling devilishly, the Queen's body thrummed with delight at the familiar crack of a whip, closely followed by a short, breathless cry. Tangling her slender fingers into the material of her leather pants, the brunette couldn't help the silent groan that rumbled in her throat as Emma was continuously beaten by the guards; the sweet smell of the blonde's freshly flowing blood wafted around the dark woman's body and her stomach twisted with pleasure and disgust. Nausea swelled inside of her, and Regina knit her brows together at the strange, unnerving feeling that the Savior's punishment was having on her. Letting her eyes flutter closed, the Queen shook her head gently as a way of trying to push away the negative sensations that were twirling inside her veins. But as the cries turned to sobs and the sobs turned to blood-curdling screams of agony the sick feeling that resided within the brunette only seemed to grow.

"Stop…" the brunette breathed as her dark eyes flashed open and noticed the moisture that gathered upon Emma's cheeks.

As if her voice was broken and silent the two men continued their ministrations; one of the guards rapidly slapped a whip against the blonde's bleeding legs while the other punched her quivering stomach. For a moment, the dark woman let them do as they wished as she wiped away the cold sweat that speckled across her forehead. But bile began to rise in her throat as the screams shattered and cut her like glass. Taking a few strong strides forward she cast her gaze away from the Savior's aching form and addressed the two guards loudly and confidently.

"Stop!" The word fell from her lips as harshly as any order either man had been given, and yet there was a touch of tenderness within their leader's voice.

The shorter of the two ceased their movements, dropping his whip to the floor as he turned toward his Queen and bowed. The taller, leaner guard rolled his eyes as a deadly smile stretched across his thin mouth. Regina's eyes bore into his spine like licking flames, but he shrugged off the protests as he let his hand fall to his belt. Fiddling with its sheath, the guard chuckled silently as he pulled out a long, jagged dagger. The shining iron glinted in the withering light as his fingers danced over the edge of the blade—testing its sharpness. Pleased with its status, the tall man took a hurried step forward as he raised the knife into the air; the Queen's face contorted into a vicious sneer as she approached the wayward guard.

"Listen to my orders!" The dark woman seethed directly behind the man, forcing him to face her by gripping his shoulder roughly.

"And I'm punishing her exactly as you ordered." The guard smirked as he eyed the brunette wearily, "now, let me do my job, your Majesty."

Adjusting his hold on the grip of the dagger, the guard raised it back into the air and turned to face his pleading victim. Laughing manically, the man quickly lowered the weapon put stopped just as the tip pressed against the flesh that covered her heart. Emma sucked in a shaky breath as her eyes clenched shut; her body flinching in dreaded fear as the cold iron touched her heated skin. When she realized that the dagger hadn't pierced her chest with its lethal bite, the blonde opened her eyes slowly and gazed in shock at the scene that played out before her. Regina's face was contorted into an expression of pure rage as she lunged forward and plunged her fist into the guard's armor covered chest. The man's blue eyes grew wide as fingernails dug into the pulsing muscle; his face blanching as the beating heart was ripped from his chest. Sputtering and coughing, the guard fell onto the floor in a pile of convulsing limbs. Staring in wonder at the glowing, red organ that shivered in the Queen's palm, Emma nearly gasped as the strong hand gripped the beating heart roughly. As the guard screamed in pain it quickly faded within the circular walls as the brunette squeezed the organ into dust.

Green eyes grew as wide as saucers as the man's last shaking breath ripped from his throat and reverberated against the stony walls. Tearing her gaze from the corpse, the blonde peered over at the dark woman—an angered, possessive expression gripped her chiseled features as gray powder fluttered from her fingers and onto the ground. Dusting her hands off on her skirts, Regina growled towards the dead guard and spun around towards Emma, approaching her quickly. The blonde held her breath as cold palms wandered over the exposed flesh of her shredded pants; wincing quietly as gentle fingertips ghosted over deep wounds. Grimacing at the mutilation of the soft, pale skin, the Queen lifted her dark eyes and met Emma's terrified stare. Stuck within the watery, emerald orbs, the brunette shook away her daze and looked away; busy hands unclamping the biting shackles.

"Why?" The blonde choked in a whisper as the restraints fell away and she tumbled against the dark woman.

"You're my property," Regina supplied evenly, unable to meet the Savior's curious gaze, "and I don't appreciate people destroying my property unless I say so—and I _did not_ say so."

Propping Emma up on her side, the Queen slid her arm around the thin waist almost protectively as she grasped the blonde's hip in her hand. The Savior was in too much pain, and was far too exhausted to put up a fight, and Emma merely let her head fall against the brunette's shoulder while she wrapped an arm loosely around her captor's neck. Feeling the slender appendage embrace her, the dark woman's body shivered visibly as her heart raced frantically in her chest. Biting at the inside of her lip in frustration, Regina dug her nails into the exposed flesh beneath her fingers; smirking as a stilted hiss fell from the blonde's mouth. Perhaps she had a moment of weakness, everyone does on occasion, but as the Queen's ear was filled with the sound of Emma's discomfort she became aware that she had still won—even if her victory left a bitter taste on her tongue.

Without preamble, the brunette made a graceful flourish with her free hand, and the Savior looked on in awe as both of their forms were quickly grasped by a shock of purple smoke. Emma sucked in a breath as the billowing fog coated her eyes and mouth—its flavor was tart with a hint of darkness; the taste of magic—the taste of Regina. Shaken by the feeling of weightlessness and the radical spinning of her head—the raw sensuality of the taste and smells that invaded her made the woman tremble—the blonde clutched the dark woman and pulled the comforting form closer to her. For a second, the Queen was baffled by the other woman pressing against her more tightly—her brain flippantly told her to throw Emma away from her while a very small, very quiet part of her begged her not to. Without a thought, the brunette wrapped both arms around the shivering Savior, enveloping the lithe frame into an almost romantic embrace.

After a few moments that seemed to stretch into an eternity, the blonde felt her feet meet solid ground, and she breathed a sigh of relief as the smoke cleared. Blinking open her eyes, Emma's gaze focused on shinning brown eyes that looked down at her curiously. Shaking her head, the Savior stumbled away from Regina's strong arms in disgust. The fluttering in her heart stilled as the blonde instantly remembered that the beautiful woman was no longer the irritating mayor she had grown to know. No, she was the Evil Queen; a dark force filled with bloodlust and desire for destruction. Scoffing at herself, Emma couldn't believe that she had enjoyed being pressed up against the brunette, it was sick…and yet, there she was, standing in a well lit room as her body continued to tingle from where the dark woman's hands had been.

"You should have just let me die," the Savior spit, as she sneered at the brunette, "I don't want to be here—I don't want to be near _you_."

"Well your body certainly seems to want that, dear." Regina snarled, her eyes turning dark as she smirked. "But, then again, you're clearly not here for your pleasure—you're here for mine."

A hot breath whispered over the blonde's lips as she turned away from the black eyes that seemed to pierce her flesh. Glancing around the room, Emma took in the spacious surroundings that were littered with candles and dark furniture. When the green gaze ran along a large canopy bed, the Savior's breath hitched in her throat. The silk, black sheets shone in the warm candle light as the crimson curtains fluttered gently. Gulping, the blonde swiveled around to face the Queen who was standing only inches away from her. Emma's eyes darted from the bed to the dark woman rapidly until she felt sharp nails dig into the tender skin of her wrist. Seething with pain, the Savior's eyes flashed in anger and defiance as the brunette began to drag her towards the bed. Cocking her head to the side, Regina noticed her captive's wide-eyed gaze zoning in towards the silken mattress. Rich laughter bubbled from her throat as she stopped her progress and the blonde collided against her harshly.

"Oh, _please_…" the Queen scoffed as she yanked Emma back into pace; leading them both to two large doors on the opposite side of the room, "…I don't want you for that type of pleasure—" As the blonde's body relaxed, the dark woman smirked mischievously, "—yet."

When they reached the doors, the brunette pushed them open and pulled the Savior inside after her. Emma's eyes took in the newly exposed room—a bathroom, the floor and walls lined with exquisite black and white marble. As her gaze drifted over the wide, square bathtub, the blonde noticed that it was filled with steaming water; her mouth watered with desire at the idea of washing all of the dirt and blood from her skin and hair. Regina watched as the sheer pleasure roiled across Emma's face at the sight, and released her hold on the woman as she turned to shut and lock the doors.

Slender fingers slipped into the water, testing its temperature as the Savior grimaced at her reflection. Her face was cut and bruised while her blonde hair clung to her cheeks in blood stained clumps. Flicking her hand in the water, the blonde tried to erase the sight of her as a firm, yet tender hand landed on the small of her back. Stiffening as she pulled her fingers from the tub, Emma cocked her head to the side as the dark woman stared at her with sparkling amusement; the nails scratching against the thin material of the Savior's shirt teasingly. As the blonde stood, and turned to face Regina she felt the fingers roll along her side to land on the waistband of her pants. Looking at the Queen through her thick lashes, Emma bit at her lip as the hands untied the brown leather trousers. Bending down, the dark woman pushed the pants down the pale, shaking thighs slowly as not to disturb the fresh wounds. As they bunched around her boots, the Savior reveled at the sight of the Evil Queen unlacing them and pulling them from her feet. Gripping onto the brunette's shoulders lightly, the blonde let the older woman remove her pants completely. Wincing as long fingers whispered across the bleeding tears on the flesh of her legs, Emma stepped away Regina as she lifted the ragged shirt over her head.

Standing, the Queen's eyes darkened considerably as they raked over the blonde's naked form hungrily. Snaking out her tongue absently, the brunette moistened her full lips as she motioned for the younger woman to enter the bathtub. Turning, the Savior stepped into the bath and moaned as she lowered her aching body into the hot water. As her skin was beginning to sooth, Emma slouched into the water until she had fully submerged her head beneath its tantalizing depths. Scrubbing her hands over her face roughly, the blonde sat up breathing deeply as her lungs clung to the oxygen they needed. Jumping slightly when she noticed Regina seated on the edge of the tub, the Savior calmed herself and watched with curious eyes as the Queen lifted a hand to her face.

"Love is madness," the dark woman began in a whisper, unsure as to why she felt she needed to explain herself to the younger woman, "it has made me do unspeakable things."

"Love?" Emma scoffed, letting her eyes flutter closed as the gentle finger rubbed salve against her cuts. "You're blaming love for the psychotic shit you've done?"

"Have you ever loved someone, Emma?" the blonde's eyes shot open at the use of her first name, and she let her eyes meet the older woman's—her dark eyes were dull and lightless, as if she were about to cry. "Ever loved someone so passionately—so intensely that you would do anything to keep them…to save them?"

"Yes." Emma nodded quickly, not having to think about her answer, "Henry."

"And if the roles were switched?" Regina breathed, raking her nails against the back of the Savior's neck; satisfied by the shivering affect she had on the other woman. "Wouldn't you go to the same lengths as me if I were the one who had him?"

"I—I never thought about it that way…" the blonde stuttered as her eyes fell closed; the sensations that were shuddering through her were nearly too much to take, "I guess I would—for Henry."

"Precisely," the Queen purred as she leaned against Emma; their foreheads meeting, "I'm glad we're on the same page."

With shimmering eyes, the brunette smiled lavishly as she ran her fingers through tangled, blonde curls. Perhaps it wasn't fair that she had practically seduced the injured woman into submission, but then again the dark woman never played fair—especially not when it came to her son. It was her damned conscious that was getting on her nerves; when it came to the blonde Regina could never seem to be as forceful or as harsh as normal. There was something about the Savior's strength, something about the way she felt beneath the Queen's hands that made the older woman pause. Growling silently, the dark woman tried to squash all of the weakness that was pounding through her mind as she ran a thumb along Emma's bottom lip. The blonde's mouth parted as her eyes blinked open slowly. Held, breathlessly in the green gaze, the brunette found herself being pulled toward the Savior unwarrantedly. Before she could stop herself their lips met in a searing, tentative touch. The kiss was soft and gentle—both women seemingly in a daze as their tongues brushed innocently. Moaning into her captive's mouth Regina nibbled at the blonde's lip before she pulled away. With lustful brown eyes, the Queen nearly lunged back in for a second taste of Emma's mouth before something inside of her broke—the darkness consuming her once more.

"Now," the dark woman seethed between clenched teeth as her fingernails dug into the Savior's skull sharply, "you will give me my son."

"Regina…I—" Emma gasped at the turn of events, completely unsure how everything had changed so abruptly.

"You will find him," Regina whispered against the blonde's trembling lips as she pulled harder on the hair tangled around her fingers, "or I'll kill you myself."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was quite hard for me as I wasn't sure how to go about it. I wanted to show that Regina was, in fact, tender beneath all of her darkness—and her failed attempts at trying to find Henry. But at the same time I didn't want to make her too soft, for obvious reasons, haha. Anyway, I'm hoping that I portrayed her in the right light, soft and yet very, very dark simultaneously. Well, as usual, don't forget to let me know what you felt about this part by REVIEWING! :)**


	4. Part Four

**Part Four  
**_Hatred Lasts Forever_

* * *

Persistent sunlight flooded through the large, arched windows of the Queen's bed chambers; the yellow rays twirling and swaying through the room splashed a glimmer of warmth against the cold black and white walls. The brilliant glow seemed to crawl beneath the sleeping blonde's closed eyelids, calling to her, begging for her to wake. Dark eyes traced the form of the savior as the brunette watched Emma's body slowly began to toss and turn. Cocking her head to the side, Regina looked over her shoulder at the blonde, wanting to savor the innocence of the moment without the help of her vanity. The savior's pale face seemed luminous in the morning light, and her delicate features were pressed into an expression that was inexplicably serene. Sighing, the brunette let her dark gaze trail down Emma's body, her eyes devouring the perfect slope of the blonde's waist, and the seductive curve of her hip. Tightening her hold on the edge of the table, the Queen's pupils dilated as she caught sight of a pale, slender calve that had slipped out from beneath the thin, black blanket. Digging her nails into the rich wood of her vanity, Regina bit back a moan as she remembered the events from the previous evening.

Her lips had burned and trembled as she pressed them against the savior's in a kiss that had whispered so many begging and pleading thoughts that the brunette knew she could never truly utter. They were whispers of how she wanted the savior, and how terribly she wished to want anyone else—anyone who wasn't the daughter of Snow White. Something within her chest had burst as she felt herself fall away in parts; little, fluttering pieces of her soul gingerly piecing together as her fingers scratched the back of Emma's neck, drawing the woman further into her mouth. And yet, as the Queen's heart sang and soared with the heavenly harmonies of a tender sensation that was thought long ago buried, Regina couldn't help but to tear herself away. The increasing warmth and dull ache was too grand, and the brunette couldn't seem to fathom how long she had truly waited for a moment like that—a moment that made her head spin with fervor and her stomach coil and twirl with imaginary butterflies. Thus, she pushed the niggling sense of hope away, and clutched her fingers around Emma's throat, turning the once beautiful situation on its head and painting it black with her own darkness.

After she had threatened the savior, allowing the rage to cease the pitter pattering of her heart, and the quaking of her knees, the Queen spun on her heel and left the blonde in the bath chamber alone. Slamming the doors behind her, the brunette slumped against the cool wood and let a single tear slide down the chiseled curve of her cheek. Lifting a finger to her lips, Regina gathered the tears on the pad of her thumb and licked the salty sadness from the tips, but there was something unusual about the flavor that encompassed her mouth, which gave the Queen pause; an undeniable sweetness that rested at the front of her palate. Rolling her tongue over her teeth, the brunette tried to place the taste, and yet the only solution that presented itself within her mind was that it was the tart, crisp flavor of infatuation, of hope. The very idea made Regina's head spin, and she found herself staggering towards her bed, sitting upon the soft mattress. As her mind tried to find an excuse, a more plausible reason, the brunette barely noted Emma enter into her bed chambers, draped in a thin, black blanket.

Digging her fingers into her temples, the Queen flicked her gaze upward and was captured by penetrating emerald eyes; the gaze was so intense that Regina felt as though she was rendered lifeless from the force of Emma's stare. Grinding her teeth together, the brunette merely motioned for the savior to sleep upon the cold, marble floor. The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but with a hard, angry glare the Queen seemed to break Emma's voice, and the savior shuffled across the room and lowered her beaten and bruised body to the ground. Watching as her captive did so, Regina pulled her form fitting clothes from her body and nestled between the cold, silken sheets. As she stared up at the dark ceiling blankly, sleep inevitably evading her, the brunette rolled onto her hip and peered over the side of her mattress, gazing down at the dark form sprawled across the floor. The elegant strokes of golden waves strewn upon the black and white marble made the Queen's fingers itch with need; the digits wanting to bury themselves in the yellow hair. Shaking the thought away, Regina knew that she could claim the woman whenever she saw fit, and yet the brunette didn't want to take that from the blonde, she wanted to be given the savior's carnal affections freely. Rolling her eyes in annoyance at her conscience's random presence, the Queen allowed her dark eyes to slide shut, slowly falling into a restless sleep as she listened to the soothing lullaby of Emma's slow, tired breaths.

As the memories cramped within her cerebrum, a strange pang echoed within the brunette's chest and she turned away. She could no longer look upon the woman who slept upon her floor, and Regina forced herself to face her own reflection. A gentle flutter of light warmed the color of the Queen's brown eyes and she clenched them shut as she waved her hand, magically piling her long, dark hair atop her head. Weakness, in any form, was not acceptable and would only hinder the brunette's plans, and yet, as she slowly opened her eyes, peering at herself once more, Regina couldn't help but ache to be the young woman she had once been—the woman who had owned those honey brown eyes filled with hope. But her innocent wonder, and belief in true love and happy endings had been ripped away from her; her very soul crumbling to dust from one little girl's betrayal. A sneer crept across her full, red lips then, and the Queen embraced the anger that rumbled inside of her stomach, after all, her rage was the only thing that she could trust, and have faith in any longer; love was flippant, and unreliable, but hatred could last forever.

It was then, as a wave of vulnerability wafted across her chiseled, olive face that Regina's black eyes opened and decided to flicker towards Emma's reflection. A silent gasp of shock fell from her parted mouth as the brunette was pulled into a curious green gaze, the savior examining her with a hard, yet gentle stare. Stiffening at the blatant intrusion, Regina spun around on the black bench and faced the blonde, her cold eyes boring into Emma openly. The blonde hid the flinch that the Queen's eyes provoked within her, and merely continued looking into the dark depths. Squaring her shoulders, Emma leaned forward, her thin lips pursing as she tried to find the soft sparkle that she knew danced within the orbs, hidden beneath the empty blackness. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, the savior wouldn't have believed it, and yet, as her eyes fluttered open to the morning sunlight, the blonde had found the tenderness that Regina hid beneath her steely façade.

"Why do you always do that?" Emma croaked her voice scratchy and soft with thirst. Licking her lips, the savior stood and wrapped the small, thin blanket around her body. As she crossed the room a fraction, letting herself get closer to the brunette, the blonde stopped and toed the floor, letting the cold temperature of the marble sink into her skin. "Why do you always act so cold when we both know there's something else there?"

The Queen's eyes widened at her captive's insistent questions, and she felt her heart beat just a bit faster. No one had ever questioned her, yet alone challenged her as mightily as this woman, this savior, had and it made Regina ruffle with an edge of dismay. Her veins tightened as her pulse quickened and the brunette could feel her jaw clenching in defeat. Why was she allowing the blonde to get to her this way? Why had she always allowed Emma to affect her so acutely? The internal confession bubbled inside of the Queen with a taste of poisonous rage and it spurred Regina into action. Standing, the brunette stormed towards the savior and grabbed the blonde's thin neck within her hand, pressing her fingers hard against the windpipe. For a moment the green eyes widened and flickered with doubt, but just as quickly it vanished; the strength that radiated from them gave the Queen pause, her grip faltering.

"I'm not afraid of you," Emma choked out, in a shaky, strangled breath as she lifted her hands and wrapped her slender fingers around her captor's wrist. The small touch shocked Regina, and her hold was relinquished, her palm falling to the savior's shoulder as her thumb absently stroked a bruised collar bone. Taking a breath, the blonde leaned forward, a cold expression on her face as she pushed into the Queen's personal space. "You're just a coward, and cowards never go through with their threats."

"Don't presume that you know anything about me!" The brunette hissed as she pushed Emma away from her, needing to get away from those delving green eyes; needing to get away from the truth that the savior was spewing. "You have no idea what I've been through…what I've needed to do."

"What, Regina?" The savior scoffed, running a soothing hand over her throat as her green eyes glazed with an impending fight. Although her life could have instantly been snatched from her, several times over, the blonde felt bold and curious as to what was so horrid, so terrible about Regina's life that it had transformed her into an evil witch. An empty, lifeless form of darkness that was pleased by death and destruction, the very idea of the truth of the Queen's character disgusted Emma, and it made her wonder why she had ever felt remorse or attraction for the despicable woman. "Tell me what was so hard about your life…your _Majesty_."

With quickly stiffening limbs, Regina ceased her pacing and stopped abruptly in the middle of the room. Her back muscles rippled and twitched with phantom pain, and the brunette flinched from the dark, deceased memories of her mother's hands on her—pinching and prodding, beating and maiming her—as if torture and force alone would make the Queen fit into the delicate mold that her mother had always wanted her to fill. Bristling with a combination of child-like terror and an unquenchable thirst for revenge, Regina closed her dark eyes to the world and shivered, nearly whimpering from the painful reels of images that tangled within her youthful memories. A cry begged to be released from her throat, but the brunette merely swallowed it as she felt those steely green eyes piercing into her spine, braced herself as she felt the savior step closer penetrating the veil that separated the Queen from her thoughts and her reality. Turning around slowly, Regina opened her eyes and flicked her gaze up to meet the blonde's threatening stare—how close Emma was to severing the final string that attached the brunette to a modicum of sanity; how close the savior was to breaking the Queen entirely.

"Tell me," the blonde grumbled, her face nearly brushing against the cold hard curve of Regina's cheek, her mouth poising at her captor's ear, "did your father never buy you the horse you thought you deserved?" Emma supplied in a whisper, venom dripping from her words as she lifted a hand and let her fingers ghost across the brunette's arm. The savior wasn't entirely sure what she was doing, it was as if the Queen's evil, bombarding darkness had penetrated her, wrapped it's freezing fingers around her throat and made her echo it's cruel inquires. "Or…let me guess," the blonde breathed, letting the tart smell of apples waft from Regina's hair up into her nostrils, "your mother never treated you right, never let you be yourself?"

That last sentence, those words that Emma had uttered so freely, so vindictively had ripped through the brunette's chest with the agony and precision of a blade. It tore at her like a wound that would never fully heal, continuously bleeding until the pain and memories alone finally drained the Queen of all life. Her breath caught in her throat as her heart stalled, and all Regina could seem to do was to clutch her hands into fist, digging her fingernails deeply into the flesh of her palms, praying for some kind of release. As the nails dug further into her skin, and the sting of the savior's words hammered into her skull the brunette let herself fall away, allowed the building anger and frustration that she had stored away for so many years to ultimately release itself. Her emotional cup spilling and faltering as the madness trembled and toppled over the brim. A scream echoed throughout her chambers, and Regina was too far gone to realize that the anguished noise had tumbled from her own full, red lips.

Jutting her chin out as a growl rumbled in her stomach, the brunette caught her captive off-guard and lunged at the blonde, unceremoniously dropping them both to the cool marble of the floor. A terrified gasp rumbled through Emma's body as she tried in earnest to fight the Queen away from her, pushing and shoving to no avail. Regina seemed to notice none of the obvious struggle and she merely clenched her lifeless black eyes shut as she dug her fingers into the matted yellow hair, tearing at it savagely. The cries that reverberated within her ears only seemed to add to the burning steam of the loathing she felt for the savior. Cackling with beauteous vengeance as the brunette squeezed her eyes closed tighter, unable to witness the excruciating scene before her.

Biting down hard on her lip until she tasted blood, the Queen lifted her captive's head from the floor and roughly began smashing Emma's sobbing skull against the marble. With each resounding crack that the torture supplied it aided in clearing Regina's addled mind until finally, on the fifth strike—the moist crunch of bone against stone resounding throughout the chambers—did the brunette finally allow her hands to still. Pulling her fingers away from the damp, blonde hair, the brunette rubbed her thumbs across her digits and paused as she felt a sticky moisture coating them. It was then that the Queen noted that the only sound that remained in the room was the sound of her own heavy, labored breathing. Quivering and shaking as she felt the wetness snake between her fingers and down her wrists, Regina suddenly snapped her eyes open and gaped at the sight before her. Thick, crimson blood coated her hands, oozing between the brunette's palms as they shuddered in fear. Hiding her scarlet-stained hands from herself, the Queen hesitantly let her gaze flitter up to the savior's face. It was paler than usual, completely vacant of any emotion or sensation; the visual was galling, and Regina needed to bite her tongue as she felt bile rise in her throat.

All she could see was red—all she could see was the sickeningly tender life draining from the blonde in quick succession. A sob tore through the brunette's lungs and shivered over her lips as she bowed her head in shame. After all of these years, all of these trying and demanding situations, it was this devastating loss of judgment that had simultaneously sealed the Queen's fate—after all these years she had inevitably turned into the one person she had despised beyond repair. Dark eyes traced the trail of crimson that flowed from golden waves onto the immaculate black and white floor, and it was in that moment that Regina realized that she had become the embodiment of her mother. Stilted whimpers fluttered from bloodied lips as the brunette leaned over Emma's unconscious body, placing a chaste kiss, and a whisper against cold, pale lips.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

**A/N: I'm so, so, SO, sorry for the delay in this chapter. I've just had so much going on in my personal life that my writing was the one thing that needed to pay the toll. I apologize to everyone who was following this story and was not given proper updates. I'm terrible, haha. Anyway, this chapter turned out far, far darker than I had ever imagined it to become, but hear me out, this needed to be done. I felt that I need to portray just how messed up and abused Regina was in order for the story to unfold the way I would like it to. Besides that, the real drama is going to start next chapter, and it shouldn't be a long wait for that one, as I've already gotten it outlined and ready to go. Well, with that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm glad you (whoever is reading this) stuck around! Feel free to leave a review if you'd like ;)**


End file.
